Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a marine propulsion device and a boat.
Description of the Background Art
A marine propulsion device is known in general. Such a marine propulsion device is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-127990, for example.
The aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-127990 discloses a boat propulsion device (marine propulsion device) that includes a power generator including a first coil group and a second coil group, a first rectifier regulator configured to convert electric power generated by the first coil group into direct-current power and to output the direct-current power to a first battery, and a second rectifier regulator configured to convert electric power generated by the second coil group into direct-current power and to output the direct-current power to a second battery.
In the conventional marine propulsion device described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2002-127990, the first rectifier regulator and the second rectifier regulator rectify and output the electric power generated by the first coil group and the second coil group, respectively. Thus, the output of the power generator is determined by the number of rotations of an engine, and hence it is necessary to increase the size of the power generator in order to stably supply bulk electric power in the case where the capacity of the second battery is increased, for example. Therefore, a marine propulsion device and a boat each enabling an increase in the amount of electric power supply while significantly reducing or preventing an increase in the size of a power generator are desired.